drakefandomcom-20200222-history
Take Care (album)
Take Care is the second studio album by Canadian recording artist Drake, released November 15, 2011, on Young Money Entertainment and Cash Money Records. It is the follow-up to his 2010 debut album Thank Me Later. Production for the album took place during 2010 to 2011 and was handled by Noah "40" Shebib, Boi-1da, T-Minus, Just Blaze, The Weeknd, and Jamie xx, among others. With the album, Drake sought to record a more cohesive recording than his debut album, which he felt was rushed in its development. Expanding on the sonic aesthetic of his debut album, Take Care features an atmospheric sound that is characterized by low-key musical elements and incorporates R&B, pop, and electronica styles. Drake's lyrics mostly eschew boastful raps for introspective lyrics that deal with topics such as failed romances, relationship with friends and family, growing wealth and fame, concerns about leading a hollow life, and despondency. The album has been noted by music writers for its minimalist R&B elements, existential subject matter, conflicted lyrics, and Drake's alternately sung and rapped vocals. One of the most anticipated music releases in 2011, Take Care experienced several delays to its release date and subsequently leaked to the Internet nine days before its scheduled release. It debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling 631,000 copies in its first week. As of 2012, the album has been certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America and has sold 1,810,000 copies in the United States. The album produced five singles, "Headlines", "Make Me Proud", "The Motto", "Take Care", and "HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)", all of which attained chart success. Upon its release, Take Care received generally positive reviews from music critics, who commended its expansive production, emotional themes, and Drake's songwriting. It was included on year-end lists by several publications, including The New York Times and Los Angeles Times, both of which ranked it number one. Track listing #"Over My Dead Body" #"Shot for Me" #"Headlines" #"Crew Love" (featuring The Weeknd) #"Take Care" (featuring Rihanna) #"Marvins Room" #"Buried Alive Interlude" (performed by Kendrick Lamar) #"Under Ground Kings" #"We'll Be Fine" (featuring Birdman) #"Make Me Proud" (featuring Nicki Minaj) #"Lord Knows" (featuring Rick Ross) #"Cameras / Good Ones Go Interlude" #"Doing It Wrong" #"The Real Her" (featuring Lil Wayne and André 3000) #"Look What You’ve Done" #"HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)" (featuring Lil Wayne) #"Practice" #"The Ride" #"The Motto" (featuring Lil Wayne) (bonus track) #"Hate Sleeping Alone" (bonus track) Sample credits *"Over My Dead Body" contains elements of "Sailin' Da South" as performed by DJ Screw, written by C. Hill. *"Shot for Me" contains a sample from "Anything" as performed by SWV, written by T. Armstrong, B. Morgan and R. Smith. *"Take Care" contains elements of "I'll Take Care of You" as performed by Gil Scott-Heron, written by B. Benton, remixed by Jamie xx. *"Under Ground Kings" contains elements of "Neck of the Woods" as performed by Birdman (featuring Lil Wayne), written by Batman, D. Carter, B. Williams, R. Williams and T. Jones, "Duffle Bag Boy" as performed by Playaz Circle (featuring Lil Wayne), written by J. Banks, D. Carter, E. Conyers and T. Epps, and elements of "Farmer's Pleasure" as performed by Jah Cure, written by Siccature Alcock. *"Cameras" contains excerpts from "Calling on You" as performed by Jon B., written by J. Buck and N. McCee. *"Doing It Wrong" contains elements of "The Wrong Thing to Do" as performed by Don McLean, written by D. McLean. *"Look What You've Done" contains elements of "If U Scared, Say U Scared" as performed by Playa, written by J. Peacock and S. Garrett. *"HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)" contains elements of "Swanging and Banging" as performed by E.S.G., written by C. Hill. *"Practice" contains elements of "Back That Azz Up" as performed by Juvenile (featuring Lil Wayne and Mannie Fresh), written by D. Carter, T. Gray and B. Thomas. *"The Motto" contains elements of "She Will" as performed by Lil Wayne (featuring Drake), written by D. Carter, A. Graham and T. Williams, and elements of "Baby Got Back" as performed by Sir Mix-a-Lot, written by A. Ray. Category:Take Care Category:Studio albums Category:2011